


Christmas 1-2-3

by tryslora



Category: Welcome to PHU Series - Tris Lawrence
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Established Relationship, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Pansexual Character, Polyamory, V Relationship, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: We’ll have our Christmas 1-2-3It’ll be perfect with you and you and meor as Thorne says, "There are plenty of songs written for straight couples, and even a few for gay couples. But there’s nothing for the person who’s pan, or who is in a poly relationship."





	Christmas 1-2-3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [froggydarren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/gifts).



> I had looked at your prompt and wasn't sure I had something for it, then I was listening to Christmas music one morning and this song title popped into my head, so I decided to write a fic to go with the lyric snippet. Happy Yuletide.
> 
> [ETA Feb-04-2018] This is an AU story and is not canon-compliant for the PHU 'verse.

_“They say it’s not traditional_  
_They tell us it’s not right_  
_They say that two’s the only way to go_  
_We say it’s perfect for us_  
_We say it suits us fine_  
_We know that it’s the way for us to be_  
_We’ll have our Christmas 1-2-3_  
_It’ll be perfect with you and you and me”_  


Thorne holds the last note, lets it ring out before he cuts off abruptly and drops into a bow. The final chords echo in the small soundstage, and he hears a quick riff on the drums after the sound finally fades.

When he rises, everyone in the studio audience is on their feet, stamping, shouting, and clapping.

Thorne blows kisses, grabs the mic from the stand. “Thank you! The song is available on all streaming platforms, and you can download it for free from our site. Love and holiday wishes to all of you, and thank you for letting us give you this small gift here!”

Rory edges closer, and Thorne reaches out to grab his brother, hug him hard before nudging him toward the sofas set up in the middle of the stage. The hostess, Megan Mallard, sits waiting.

“No,” Rory says, digging in his heels.

Stormy comes up on his other side, touches his elbow. “All of us, not just you and Thorne,” she says quietly, and Rory deflates.

“Fine,” he mutters. He glances out at the audience, and Thorne follows his gaze to where Alaric sits in the front row.

Alaric’s arms are crossed, legs stretched out in front of him as he slides down in his seat. Next to Alaric, Corbin looks up as if he can feel them looking, raises a hand and waves. Drea elbows Corbin, but also waves. Corbin leans over to say something to Alaric, and he looks up, meeting their gaze.

“Are we going to have to talk about this?” Rory mutters, low enough that Thorne can barely hear him.

“We’re going to talk in generalities,” Thorne murmurs. He leans up, pressing against Rory’s crossed arm so he can whisper in his ear; in the background, someone in the audience shrieks. “Representation’s the point.”

“I am not—”

“No outing of our relationship with Ric,” Thorne promises. “I’m not an idiot, Rory.”

“You already post everything online,” Rory reminds him. “She is going to ask.”

“And I can talk about Ric and me,” Thorne counters. He spots Megan waving to them, gesturing at where Andy and Stormy are already seated. They’ve taken either end of the couch, leaving a space in the middle where Thorne and Rory can fit.

They end up wedged together, Rory’s legs sticking out, his knee pressed against Thorne’s. Thorne drops an arm across Rory’s shoulders, leans back with his arms crossed.

“So, I love your new song.” Megan leans forward, bypassing Stormy in favor of reaching out to touch Thorne’s knee lightly. “It says so much, and it’s so progressive.”

There’s a soft growl from the side; Thorne can imagine that way Alaric’s nose wrinkles, lip curling as he tastes her lie.

“We didn’t write it to be progressive.” Thorne says. He covers her hand, squeezes gently. “There are plenty of songs written for straight couples, and even a few for gay couples. But there’s nothing for the person who’s pan, or who is in a poly relationship. And everyone deserves to see themselves in music, or to have that song that they can sing to their loved ones while they’re making Christmas dinner.”

“Will you sing it to your loved ones?”

And there it is. Thorne responds by wiggling his fingers under Megan’s, lifting her hand from his knee. “Probably, yes,” Thorne says. “I’ve never tried to hide that I’m pansexual and polyamorous, Megan. Which doesn’t mean that I can’t have a stable relationship.”

She sits back, looks from Thorne to Stormy and Andy. “Oh?”

Stormy’s mouth opens in an _O_. “No. _So_ no. None of the band members are dating any other band members. Not like that. I have known Thorne way too long to ever sleep with him.” She shudders theatrically.

“I’m straight,” Andy says with a small shrug. “Thankfully they accept me anyway.”

“You don’t need the details.” Thorne waves it away. “Let’s talk about our upcoming album. Oh, and I’m singing the national anthem at a Pats game this fall.”

She reroutes easily, and Thorne feels the tension slip from Rory’s bones.

#

There’s an after-party, and required time with industry executives. By the time Thorne makes it back to his apartment, he feels like his clothes smell like alcohol and cloves. He strips as soon as he gets in the door.

“Burn them,” Alaric calls out; Thorne rolls his eyes.

“I don’t stink that much,” he retorts, not bothering to raise his voice. “What’s the plan for tonight?” He toes off his shoes, ending up naked except for a pair of boxer briefs. He heads through the living room; when he spots the door to the master bedroom ajar, he goes toward it. He leans against the doorway.

Alaric and Rory are curled up in bed, Alaric’s arms wrapped around Rory, face buried against his throat as Alaric lies half on top of him.

“Still can smell it,” Alaric mutters.

“You want to wash it off for me?” Thorne asks.

Rory groans. “Please. No. Not in front of me.”

“That’s why I suggested the shower.” Thorne stretches out on the bed on Alaric’s other side. He burrows close, wraps an arm around Alaric’s center and presses a kiss to his shoulder. “I get the impression we’re just sleeping tonight.”

“Mm,” Alaric rumbles. “You and you and me.” A low huff, like laughter, and Thorne rolls his eyes to have their lyrics thrown back at him.

He reaches over Alaric, tangles his fingers with Rory’s to reassure him that he’s there, that everything’s just fine. With Alaric between them, everything’s right.


End file.
